Two Princes and the Ice Prince
by WildeStories
Summary: ONESHOT- Draco is about to marry when he receives a letter from Harry, changing everything. Kinda OOC I guess, but I hope you like it anyways. Inspired by Two Princes by Spin Doctors. DM/HP obviously. T to be safe.


Two Princes and the Ice Prince

A/N: Wow, it´s been a long time. Seriously, it must´ve been years since i wrote my last fanfic. But I hope I haven´t forgotten how to do them. Anyways, this is a little oneshot about Harry and Draco. It´s my first with this pairing, but that couple has really grown on me, so I just had to let my imagination run wild with them. It´s sorta inspired by "Two Princes" by Spin Doctors, hence the title. Ok, ´m rambling, so here it is. Oh, one more thing: If anything but the plot were mine, I wouldn´t be writing little fanfics now, would I? So, I´m not the amazing JKR nor any part of the Spin Doctors, only the storyline is MINE!

"Darling, what about this one?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah, it´s nice... but I liked the black better." Draco turned around again and carried on filing through ties. He couldn´t believe that he actually was here, choosing a tie for his wedding- his wedding that was going to take place in two weeks. His fiancé walked up to him and swept his lips over Draco´s cheek.

"You ok, Dray? I know I´m overreacting a bit with this tie-thing, but it´s really important to me- I mean, we don´t get to choose a wedding dress, and don´t tell me women don´t go overboard with that. Pansy was still taking it easy! I remember when my sister got married..."

"It´s alright Blaise, really." Yes, Draco was cutting off Blaise. But they had had this conversation so many times already Draco could have sang it backwards...probably...not. But you get my point. "Let´s just find something here, please. This is the fifth shop we´ve been in today and the twelfth in total." he let his fingers run through Blaise´s hair. "It´s just the tie, honey. That day isn´t about the tie. It´s about _us._" he leaned up and captured the other man´s lips before he could respond. The other deepened the kiss, sneaking his tongue into Draco´s mouth and letting it wonder around there. Draco was about to suggest to come back to the store later and move things to their bedroom as they were interrupted by a saleswitch in her late fifties. She made her presence known by letting a short, sharp cough escape her badly coloured, thin lips (she had used a horrible purple that didn´t want to match anything about her).

"Can I help the gentlemen in some way?" she asked, emphasizing the word gentlemen and giving them a stern look along with it.

"Well, we´re looking for ties for our wedding. We were thinking something simple but nice, maybe grey, silver or black?" Blaise answered, obviously happy to have a person to talk to about his tie obsession.

"Oh, we just got a new collection. Come along, I think we will find something just right for you." While Blaise all but ran after her, Draco took his time. He really didn´t want to admit it to anybody, but he was having second thoughts. He and Blaise just were so _different_. They might have been in the same house at school and enjoyed terrorizing their fellow students together, but that was it. Their relationship had started as something purely physical and Draco was starting to think that he had just started to imagine feelings between them. _And all that just because of this darn handsome, awful, sexy thing of a Potter! _Oh how he loathed him! They had met again at some wedding or other, Draco couldn´t remember. They had started talking about the good ol´ times and then Potter had dropped the news that he was gay. Draco had accepted it with a simple "oh, well, that´s some news.", but inside something had twisted, making him see Potter in a whole new way. This way had led them both into a broom cupboard a bit later that evening, making out and pulling at each other's clothes, but that had been it. Draco had returned home to a sleeping Blaise and closed the Potter drawer in his mind.

"Dray, you coming? I think I´ve found the perfect ones!" Draco looked up to see his fiancé holding up black ties that had a moving swirl of silver mist on them. Draco forced a smile onto his face.

"Perfect!" he agreed and quickly threw all thoughts of a certain dark-haired man out of his head.

A week later Draco was flicking through his post Blaise had put onto his desk for him when a letter caught his eye. His address was written in red ink and didn´t seem like a letter from the ministry. He picked it up and turned it around to see who had sent it, but there was no name. Carefully (you can never know WHO is mad at you and wants to send you a happy little howler or some mean hex in an envalope!), slowly, Draco opened the letter and flattened it out to read.

_Yeah one two princes kneel before you  
that's what I said now  
princes princes who adore you  
just go ahead now_

_You marry him your father will condone you  
how bout that now  
you marry me your father will disown you  
he'll eat his hat now_

_Draco, I know I shouldn´t be doing this, heck, I __think__ I´m __out of my mind, but I can´t stop thinking about you since our meeting at that wedding. I heard you´re getting married, but Blaise? Really Draco? I know you´re the Slytherin Ice Prince, but just think a moment- you deseve better than him. You know he has about three different secretaries seeing him for all different services all the time? His office isn´t that far from mine, and gossip travels quickly in the ministry. Think about it Draco._

_- Harry _

What? Draco couldn't believe it. He had to reread the letter about five times before he could even think about moving from his desk. How could Potter know? Why would he do something like that? And what was that weird quote?

Draco spent the whole day thinking. It was good that Blaise was in town all the time, meeting some of his drag-queeny friends. They just weren´t Draco´s scene, not at all, so Blaise always went to go out with them on his own. But after hours of mulling over the same thoughts, Draco packed his bags and on a bus to London. While he was on the way there, he read the letter again. _"You marry me your father will disown you"_. Marry Potter? It was true, he would be disowned of the little rest that he had left after telling his parents he was gay. But marry Potter? Was that what he wanted? They had just started to get along, did he even want to go _out with_ him? Oh Draco, you horrible little slut! You just left your fiancé, for heaven´s sake!, he scolded himself.

In London, Draco went to crash at a friend´s place and, as he couldn´t sleep, he sent a letter to Harry.

_Potter, you insufferable prat,_

_how dare you write something like that to me mere days before my wedding! You probably made up that plan with your little bloodtraitor friends to bring shame on my name, but don´t you worry, I can take care of myself and my feelings just fine without you holding my hand. That´s about all I have to say._

_-DM_

In the next few weeks, Draco managed to get organised quite well. He got a little flat of his own and flooed Blaise one last time. He tried not to think about Potter, but that proved to be impossible. After a while, Draco had to admit it: he was totally into the Boy who lived. Then, one day, he met him in Diagon Alley.

"Potter"

"Drake... Malfoy." Draco whirled around.

"_What_...did you just call me?"

"I... nearly said Draco, but I corrected myself, didn´t I?"

"But what did you actually say?"

"Well... Drake, I guess." Draco loved the sound of that nickname out of Harry´s (When did he become Harry actually?) mouth.

"Say that again." he commanded in his usual Malfoy manner, coming closer to Harry.

"Drake." Harry said. "Drake." he whispered again as the young man stood right before him. "Drake." Their lips met and Draco knew that he had chosen the right prince.


End file.
